Sorina's First Valentine
by KiraYamato90
Summary: Valentine fanfic for everyone I only own the plot that's it


**Hi!**

**Back with a new Sorina fanfic.**

**Summary:**

**Soma has defeated Asahi in BLUE and has saved Erina again. Soma confesses his love to her and wanted to be with her forever. Erina replied with the same feelings for him. Senzaemon decided to get them married and Joucihiro, and Soma agreed while Erina Just blush but accepted. They have graduated from the second year and now have advanced to the Third Year**

**Valentine's day for them and the other couple that I kind of like.**

**I don't own anything just the plot okay.**

**On with the story:**

**A month after BLUE**

**Polar Star Dorm**

Soma was in his room on his bed while reading some cooking magazines.

He was flipping through the pages,seeming uninterested at what was shown in it. Then he reaches to a page talking about Valentine's day.

"Show your Boyfriend/Girlfriend how much you love her/him! Give her/him Chocolate, Roses, and Love for them on the special day! "

Soma read the title, he then started to think about what the title had said.

He was now engaged to Erina, he loves her so much that it makes him crazy being without her. He wants to show her how much she means to him. Valentines was the perfect solution for it.

Soma put down the magazine on the bed then look at the calendar.

"Only Three days left till Valentines" Soma said to himself.

He looks at the magazine then nodded while having a serious face.

"Yosh! I decided" Soma said then grabbed a marker from his desk then circle number 14 on the calendar.

"If I'm going to do this right, I'm going to need lots of help" Soma said then walk out of his room to find his friend.

**Three days later**

**Totsuki Academy**

**RYALICE**

Every Girl and Boy were giving out Chocolates, Roses and Love for their Girlfriend/Boyfriend.

Kurokiba Ryo was walking down the hall going to a classroom that he will be teaching without bothering what the other students were doing.

"Ryo!" The voice of Nakiri Alice called out to her aide.

Ryo lazily turns around seeing his mistress going to him. "Yes, Ojou?" He said Lazily.

"Here you go!" Alice said with a big smile on her face while handing out to him a box of chocolate.

Ryo look at it for a moment then look at his mistress.

"Ojou what is this?" He asks in a lazy tone.

"This is Chocolate which I made for you on Valentine's day" She replied smiling to him.

Ryo nodded then took the box from her. "Thank you Ojou" He thanked her in a lazy way.

"Mou! I spent all night making this for you! At least sound like you're happy!" Alice pouted while puffing out her cheeks from her aide laziness.

"Hai" Ryo replied lazily.

Alice puff her cheeks more at him. "Whatever then, so where is it?" Alice said while reaching out her hand at him.

Ryo looks at her in confusion. "Where's what?" He asked.

"My chocolate of course! I gave you yours, so where's mine?!" Alice replied back to him.

Ryo look at her for a moment then started patting his pockets trying to find something.

"I didn't make any for today" He said lazily to her.

"What?!" Alice yelled at him. her face red from anger, she looks at Ryo accusingly.

"I EVEN SPENT LAST WEEK FINDING THE RIGHT INGRIDIENTS ON THE CHOCOLATE SO THAT IT WOULD TASTE SO GOOD FOR YOU! AND YOU DIDN'T MADE ANY FOR ME!" Alice shouted while hitting her aide on the chest repetitively.

"Mou! Mou! Mou! Mou! Mou!" Alice pouted while still hitting his chest.

Ryo didn't even faze from her hits, he looks at her for a moment then thought of something.

"Ojou" He called out to her.

"What?!" Alice said while stopping her hitting on him and had tears forming on the side of her eyes.

Ryo the bend down to her height then gently kiss her on the lips. Alice red eyes went wide in surprise from his action.

After a minute Ryo leaned away and Looks at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ojou" he lazily says before turning around to go to his teaching class leaving his mistress in the hall with a red blushy face.

After a few moments, Alice snaps out of her shock then run towards Ryo's class.

"RYO!" She screams out his name while still having a blush on her face.

**Headmistress office**

**Akisako**

Hisako was sorting out paperwork on Erina's desk while cleaning any dirt in the office.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The sound of the door knocking grabbed her attention as she halts her action then went for the door.

"Who is it?" Hisako said while reaching towards the door knob.

She opens it and finds Hayama Akira the new 2nd seat of the Elite Ten and her just recently got confessed last month, Boyfriend who had both his hands behind his back.

"Hey Hisako" Akira said smiling to her.

"Oh, Hi Akira. What can I do for you?" Hisako replied smiling back to him.

"I have something for you" Akira replied while smiling to her.

"For me?" Hisako said in confusion.

"But first I need you to close your eyes" Akira instructed to her.

Hisako just looks confused for the moment then nodded while closing her eyes with her hands.

"No peeking" Akira said to her.

"I won't" Hisako replied smiling while still closing her eyes.

"You can open them now" Akira said.

Hisako opens her eyes and saw a mini chocolate cake with red ribbons beautifully decorated on it and it has an aromatic and addicting smell to it.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hisako" Akira said joyfully to his girlfriend.

Hisako's face look surprise for a moment before holds her hand in front of her mouth in an awed and touched look at her.

"Thank you, Akira" She thank while hugging him, while Akira carefully move away the cake avoiding Hisako from crushing it.

Akira smiled before returning the hug.

They then separated. Hisako takes the cake then settled it down to a nearby table.

"Here Akira, I also have you're Valentine's gift" Hisako said while smiling to him.

Akira smiled back, "Where is it?" He asked playfully to her.

"ah ah ah, close your eyes" Hisako replied back playfully while pointing a finger towards him while shaking it to the sides, telling him to wait.

Akira rolled his eyes at her before doing what she told him to.

"No peeking" Hisako playfully said to him.

Akira just chuckled to her. Hisako slowly and quietly go beside him then slips in a plastic wrapped heart shaped chocolate in his pocket then give a peck on his cheek while giggling.

"Happy Valentine's Akira" Hisako said before taking the mini cake and quickly walked away.

Akira who opened his eyes stood dumbfound before snapping out of his trance and quickly followed her.

**Classroom**

**Sorina**

"Turn the legs skin-side up and broil to crispen skin, about 3 minutes."

Erina explained to her students while cooking the said dish and presented it to her students.

"your assignment will be to cook Confit de canard exactly the way I instructed, the ones who failed to make the dish will receive an F. Begin" Erina said before signalling her students to start cooking.

The students instantly scramble to cook the dish. Erina then sat down on her seat while tasting her dish in contentment for another successful recipe.

She watches as a few students started to make mistakes and has burn the duck.

Erina sighs in frustration, she had instructed the method in the simplest way as possible, yet some students manage to make mistakes.

""Looks like some of them will be getting F, very quickly"" Erina said in her mind while having a frown on her face.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Knocking came from the door grabbing her attention.

She turns to look at the glass door and blushed, when she saw who was behind it.

Erina quickly coughed then quickly tidied her chef outfit.

She reaches towards the door and slides it open.

"Ahem! What business do you have here, Yukihira-kun?" Erina ask while her cheeks were still a bit red.

Soma smiled a bit at her, "I thought we were over the surname basis after we got engaged, E-ri-na" he teasingly said to her.

Erina blush got a bit redder. "I-I am allowed to call you any way I want!" She retorted back at him.

Soma just chuckled a bit then gives a peck on her forehead.

"I know, I'm just teasing you" Soma said while grinning to her.

Erina huffed at him while looking away.

"So, why are you here?" Erina ask him.

"Just looking around, kind of bored without anything to do" Soma casually said as he puts his arms on the back of his head.

Erina had a tick mark on her head. He still has his duty as the 1st seat and he is neglecting it.

"Then go do your Elite Ten Paperwork! You have ten stacks of them that needs signing!" Erina said while pointing to the hallway telling him to go.

"I've already did and I finished them two hours ago" Soma replied back to her.

Erina looks at Soma as if he just grown a second head while looking like she is in shock.

Yukihira Soma the boy who is only interested in cooking has done his duties as an Elite Ten!

Soma looks at her and grinned.

Erina then shakes her head in snapping out of her mind and looks at him.

"You're lying" she said

"nope" He replied.

"I don't believe you" Erina said while crossing her arms.

"I can prove it to you" Soma said while gesturing to her to follow.

"Later, I need students to attend to" Erina said turning around but stops as Soma grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so, you're coming with me" Soma said to her while starting to drag her.

"Hey let go!" Erina said while trying to get out of his hold.

She then saw Megumi who was passing by the hall and saw them.

"ah! Erina-san! Soma-kun! What are you doing?" Megumi asked them while walking towards them.

"trying to prove to Erina that I'm not some Lazy boy" Soma replied while smiling.

"Trying to get away from this idiot so that I can teach my class" Erina said replied a tick mark on her fore head.

Megumi smiled at them and nodded in understanding the situation.

"Don't worry Erina-san. I'll take over your class for you." Megumi said smiling to them.

"E-eh?! No Megumi, don't! I just need you to get this idiot's hold away from my hand. you don't need to take over my class!" Erina retorted back at her while struggling out of Soma's hold on her

"It's okay Erina-san, you can go with Soma" Megumi said then entered Erina's classroom.

"Thanks Megumi! You're a life saver" Soma thank his friend.

He then quickly lifts Erina up and was now carrying her in his arms.

"Kyaaa! What are you doing?!" Erina yelled at him.

"carrying you, _princess_" Soma teased at her.

"Put me down!" Erina retorted at him.

"Nope!" Soma said as he starts walking towards his office with a squirming and yelling Erina.

**Soma's Elite Ten Office**

Soma and a squirming Erina reach his office at a quick rate.

He then puts down his fuming fiancé from his arms and reach towards the doorknob.

"You're ready to be prove wrong?" Soma ask her.

Erina who had a bit anger on her face, looks away from him and huffed.

"Hmph! Might as well do it" Erina said glaring a bit at him.

Soma smiled at her and twist the doorknob.

The door open and Erina saw all of the paperwork still on his table.

"See, you didn't do any of them" Erina said to him.

"I beg to differ" Soma replied while gesturing her to go in and check it.

Erina look at him suspiciously before going inside his office with Soma behind as he closes the door.

She walks towards his desk and start looking at the paperwork.

As she reads one, she quickly takes another and then another with a face filled with shock.

Soma who saw her reaction, grinned. "Believe me now?"

Erina was in shock as she saw that all of the paper has been reviewed and signed correctly.

"F-Fine, you did a good job on the paperwork. I admit that" She said looking away with a blush on her face. Her pride gets the best of her.

"enough of that, I need to return to my class." Erina said while going towards the door.

Soma stopped her as she looks at him with a face that says "What now?!".

He smiled before pointing up.

She followed his direction and looks up. Erina saw etch on the ceiling.

"Happy Valentine's day Erina!" while being surrounded with balloons.

"Eh?!" Erina said in confusion and surprised.

"You get it now?" Soma said while handing to her a box of chocolate and a rose.

Erina took them and look at them in surprised.

"This shows how much I love you Erina, and I'm really glad that I get to be married to you in the future" Soma said while touching her forehead with his while smiling.

He then gives a kiss on her forehead and her nose.

Erina just blush from what just happened.

"Thank you" Erina muttered out in a low voice at him.

Soma who heard it, smiled to her. He then gives another kiss to her cheek showing his gratitude.

"what about mine?" Soma asked her. Erina just looks at him confused.

He then sighed. "My Valentine's day gift?" He said to her.

"I-I didn't make any" She said stuttering.

Soma had a fake shock look on his face as he dramatically clenches his chest as if he had gotten hit by an arrow.

"you didn't get me anything for me Erina? I'm hurt" He dramatically said.

"T-T-There's no helping it! I was too busy with my duty, that it slipped my mind" Erina replied stuttering while turning away with a blush

Soma cheekily grinned at her. "you know" he said to her.

"It doesn't have to be Chocolate" Soma said casually.

Erina turns around and said "Eh?"

He then slowly approaches her with the softest eyes you can ever imagine. Soma gently place his hand on her chin and gently lift it up.

"I think I have you as my valentine gift" Soma said while licking his lips.

Erina's blush went full on red on her cheeks from his words. She then felt Soma grabbed her gifts and place them to his desk.

"U-U-U-Um" Erina stuttered out as her mind was going overdrive.

Soma grinned before leaning down as he crashes his lips to hers.

Erina mewled from the action as she was being kiss by her fiancé.

Their innocent kiss started to become a full make out session as Soma pulled her closer by the waist. Erina also places her arms on his head as she was trying to deepen the kiss, tongue started to mash each other as the couple were trying to taste each other.

Soma then push her down to a nearby Sofa and continued the kiss.

"Aah!" Erina moaned in the kiss as her tongue mash with Soma's, fighting for dominance.

After a few moments they separated for air.

Soma looks at his fiancé who had a blush and dreamy look as she was trying to catch her breath.

He smiled and licked his lips. "Think of the kiss as our valentine gifts for each other" Soma said grinning to her.

Erina who was still blushing heard what he said and looked away.

Soma smiled a bit at her blush and gives a peck on her cheek.

"You satisfied now?" Erina muttered while still looking away. Soma smiled but didn't reply.

He then takes her right hand and place it on his left cheek and looks at her with his golden eyes soften

"Erina" Soma called her.

She looks at him as he places his left hand on her right cheek gently.

"I love you"

Erina's blush just got redder. She wanted to look away but Soma was keeping her facing him.

as she looks in his eyes, she muttered out a low "I love you too"

Soma smiled and presses his lips to hers, repeating their kiss that turns into a full make out session in just one minute.

**Behind the scene**

"Looks like the plan is a success!" Yuki shouted as she was cheering.

"Those two really deserve each other" Ryoko said while drinking her rice juice.

"Yeah!" Daigo and Shoji shouted in agreement as they were holding a pale Marui who looks dead tired.

Ibusaki just nodded while drinking his cup.

"Mou! If you guys needed help! We would have to you know!" Alice pouted while sitting on Ryo's lap who looks like he wasn't interested in the conversation.

Hisako and Akira just smiled while holding each other hands.

_**fin**_

**What a lovely Valentine's day**

**Bye bye**


End file.
